Believe Me, I Love You
by pixia
Summary: Aku seorang gadis SMP biasa yang siap jatuh cinta. Tapi orang yang aku cintai itu adalah guruku sendiri. dan dia kurasa tidak memiliki perasaan apapun ATT/Warning Inside/DLDR!/Karena hari ini ulang tahun Kei-chan T Masoharu, jadi bisa dibilang ini untuk kado ultahnya!/RnRnya jangan lupa ya!


Aku jatuh cinta. Namun orang yang aku cintai tidak mencintaiku. Ah, kisahku ini seperti dalam novel remaja, bukan? Cerita-cerita biasa yang sengaja dibuat memilukan untuk menarik perhatian para pembaca agar ikut bersedih dalam kesengsaraan si tokoh utama. Aku jatuh cinta. Dan dia tidak mencintaiku.

* * *

**Believe Me, I Love You**

**_Sae Kiyomi_**

Warning (for you): Typo, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan serta Ann memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

Karena kami tidak menerima penumpukkan hal-hal kasar di sini. Jadi dimohon para pengunjung menjaga kebersihan dan kenyaman kita semua. (by: Lemon)

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

Namaku Iroha Nekomura. Aku sedang duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3. Umurku… sebentar lagi 16 tahun, yey! Jangan lupa belikan hadiahnya, ya! Dua bulan lagi aku mau mengikuti ujian secara nasional yang diselenggarakan negara untuk menyatakan kelulusan kami atau tidak.

Hmm… aku sangat menyukai kucing. Ada sekitar 6 kucing tinggal di rumahku, dan beberapa kucing suka datang ke rumahku karena aku suka menaruh makanan kaleng di depan rumah. Aku juga suka warna pink. Warna yang lembut dan feminim.

"NEKOMURA!" Aku langsung menoleh ke arah bukuku. Maaf ya semua, enggak bisa lanjutin narasinya. Aku udah diliatin nih dari tadi. Tapi aku pura-pura enggak liat. Tapi sekarang aku enggak bisa pura-pura enggak liat lagi. Huft, bisa-bisa aku mati digigit oleh guru.

"SEDANG APA KAMU LAMBAI-LAMBAI KE LUAR JENDELA, HAH!? EMANG DI LUAR JENDELA ADA APAAN?" tegur guru agak marah. Aku memberikan nyengiran pura-pura tidak bersalah kepada guru.

"Ehehehehehehe… maaf," kataku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Sekarang, fokuslah kalau kamu enggak mau dihukum! Dengar itu, hei, Nekomura!"

"Iya… ehehehehe…"

* * *

Aku jatuh cinta sama guruku. Namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama. Aku sangat sangat sangat suka sama dia. Aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti bernarasi sangat sangat sangat suka itu? Kami semua mendengarnya, tahu."

Ah, inilah guruku yang pemalu itu, Pak Guru Hiyama. seperti yang kukatakan, aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat-

"Hentikan, Nekomura!" ah, perkataan sangat-sangat ku harus kuhentikan, deh. Aku cengengesan.

"Hehehehehe… Aku sangat menyukai guru."

"Dan aku tidak. Hentikan narasi memalukan itu."

Aaaah, Bapak ini sangat tsundere ternyata… aku menusuk-nusuk lengan Pak Guru dengan jari telunjukku.

"Hentikan menusukku seperti itu."

* * *

Sudah pukul 5 sore. Seharusnya aku sudah pulang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sukaku kepada Pak Guru Hiyama. Aku sudah memutuskan akan menulis surat untuknya, berisi curahan hatiku yang sangat mendalam ini.

"Nekomura, sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Ah, Pak Guru sudah keluar. Aku langsung memberikan surat yang kutulis dengan seluruh perasaanku.

"Inilah perasaanku, Pak Guru. Terimalah," ucapku tidak menatap wajahnya.

Terdengar suara desahan yang seksi itu keluar dari bibir yang juga seksi milik guru. Tolong jangan lihat aku dengan pandangan jijik, dong. Aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya dengan seperti itu. Aku merasakan guru menerima surat itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya.

Mataku nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. "Terima kasih, Pak Guru Hiyama! aku sangat menyukai Bapak," ucapku gembira.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Kamu bisa-bisa terkunci di sekolah."

Dengan senyuman, aku mengikuti Pak Guru keluar dari sekolah. Aku terus berjalan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mengikuti Pak Guru.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu mengikutiku, Nekomura?"

Aku baru sadar ternyata aku sudah ada di parkiran motor. Aku kan tidak bisa naik motor, kenapa malah ke sini, ya? Lagi eror deh, karena senyuman Bapak. Huehehe…

"Eh, enggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Ya udah ya Pak, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa inget aku dalam mimpimu ya," ucapku pura-pura seperti kekasih dengan Pak Guru Hiyama. aku memberikan kiss bye centilku kepadanya.

Guru bengong dan berkeringat dingin. Selanjutnya aku tertawa geli.

"Maaf deh. Aku hanya bercanda," ucapku sambil tertawa. "Sampai jumpa, Pak," aku melambaikan tanganku secara normal, dan berlari menyusuri jalanan.

Apa yang aku pikirkan sih, membuat Pak Guru terdiam melihat aksi anehku tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud bersifat seperti itu kepada Pak Guru Hiyama. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sukaku kepadanya, bukan seperti itu! Argh, pusing deh.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Pak Guru Hiyama!" ucapku menepuk punggung Bapak sambil tersenyum.

"Aw, beginilah sifatmu kepada gurumu, Nekomura?" ucap Pak Guru Hiyama mengomeliku.

"Hehehe," ucapku. Kubuka tasku, dan kukeluarkan surat lain yang kutulis saat kemarin malam. "Kumohon terimalah," ucapku menyodorkannya kepada Bapak.

"Sign, kenapa kamu terus-terusan memberikan surat kepadaku?" ucap beliau mengeluh, tapi ia menerimanya juga.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku sangat menyukai Bapak."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Kita guru dan murid, kamu tahu."

"Tahu kok. Makanya, aku akan terus berusaha agar Bapak menyukaiku!"

* * *

"Kamu masih mengejar guru berkacamata itu?" ucap Aoki yang duduk di depanku. Dialah salah satu sahabatku yang super kepo dan super perhatian.

Aku mengangguk sambil memandang keluar jendela. Aku dapat melihat Pak Guru yang sedang memeriksa para murid di gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Kiyo!"

"Apakah itu yang sepantasnya dikatakan kepada gurumu!?"

"Huehehehe…"

"Cepat masuk, atau kucatat dalam laporanku!"

"Lihat, apa yang kamu sukai dari guru macam itu?" hela napas Aoki. "Dia galak, dingin, kacamataan, terus tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Itulah letak kekerenannya! Galaknya itu menandakan ia super serius dalam menjalankan suatu kerjaan. Sifat dinginnya itu sifat kedewasaannya. Kacamatanya memberi kesan orang dewasa itu. Aku sangat menyukai semua sifat dalam diri Bapak, tahu! Jangan menghinanya seperti itu!" belaku dalam celaan Aoki.

"Seleramu yang aneh," senyum Aoki pahit.

"Ah, Pak Guru Hiyama melihat ke sini!" kataku menyadari perhatiannya. Kukeluarkan buku sketsa ukuran besar, dan kutulis kata-kata dalam buku tersebut, dan melambaikannya kepada guru.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Iroha?"

"Aku mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya," ucapku masih melambaikan buku sketsa besar itu kepada Pak Guru.

Guru melihatku, dan menulis dalam sebuah kertas besar yang keluar dari sakunya. Ia menulis seuatu, dan membalas tulisanku.

'JIKA KAMU MENJULURKAN KEPALAMU SEPERTI ITU, KAMU BISA JATUH. CEPAT KEMBALI ATAU KUTULIS DALAM BUKU CATATANKU!'

"Lihat? Pak Guru Hiyama sampai merasa kerepotan dengan ulahmu, Iroha," ledek Aoki.

"Tapi dia super baik hati, tau!" belaku lagi.

"Terserah kamu lah."

* * *

"Guru, apa ada yang mau kubantu?" tawarku menunjukkan tanganku yang kosong.

Pak Guru Hiyama menatapku dengan sangsi. "Apa maumu?"

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa!" ucapku jujur. Pak Guru Hiyama memberikan sejumblah kertas.

"Tolong bawa itu ke ruangan saya, dan berilah cap di sana."

"Semua ini?" kataku agak kaget. Pak Guru Hiyama tersenyum sangsi.

"Katanya kamu mau saya meminta bantuanmu?"

"Er, baiklah!" ucapku gembira, membawa setumpuk kertas-kertas itu ke dalam ruang guru. Aku tidak melihat bahwa Pak Guru Hiyama sedang apa, tapi aku mendapat firasat ia membuka kacamatanya dan menggosoknya sedikit. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tapi yang kudapati hanya punggung Pak Guru yang lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Huft, selesai juga kerjaan ini. Banyak juga yang kukerjakan. Guru ingin mengerjaiku atau apa sih? Tapi sebenarnya yah aku juga menimatinya. Beberapa jam berduaan dngan Pak Guru sungguh membayar pekerjaanku ini. Aku dapat melihat sisi lain dari Pak Guru. Menyenangkan.

"Kamu sudah mau pulang?" tegur Pak Guru kepadaku yang sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas.

"Ah, iya."

"Terima kasih atas hari ini ya." tuh kan, sudah kubilang Pak Guru sebenarnya orang baik, walaupun dia galak. Aku sungguh menyukainya. Otomatis bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Sama-sama. Semua sudah lunas kok, dengan Pak Guru menemaniku saat mengerjakan ini. Karena aku sangat menyukai Bapak."

Sungguh, Pak Guru tampak agak terdiam, dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Beliau mengambil helm motornya dan melempar benda itu ke arahku.

"Cepat pakai, akan kuantar naik motor."

Hu-huaa! Diantar Pak Guru yang sangat kusukai naik motor! Sangat romantis!

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf, aku harus menolaknya," ucapku menyesal. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Sangat sangat sangat sangat ingin naik motor berdua dengan Pak Guru, memeluk pinggangnya, berpelukan dibawah cahaya bulan. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Oh ya…apakah kamu pulang naik kereta?" kata Pak Guru menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang menurutku sangat mematikan.

"B-bukan… yah itu salah satu faktornya tapi…" aku bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Sebelum aku dapat memberitahu alasanku untuk menolak ajakan Bapak, ia sudah mengelus kepalaku dan memakai jasnya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengantarmu naik kereta."

Seringai bahagia terukir di wajahku. Aku langsung semangat. "Baikkk~!"

* * *

Setelah menutup gerbang sekolah, Bapak Guru berjalan di sebelahku sambil menatap di langit. Aku mengikuti pandangannya.

"Bapak melihat apa?"

"Eh… bintang."

Tumben sekali dapat melihat bintang di kota seperti ini. Walaupun memang musim panas sehingga bintang lebih mudah terlihat, tetap saja aneh karena di sini kota.

"Bapak suka bintang?"

"Suka. Suka sekali."

Waktu itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat berkilauan saat mengatakan kesukaannya dengan bintang. Walaupun Pak Guru bukan mengajar Astronomi atau IPA, tapi ia tertarik dengan bintang.

"Bintang Bapak apa?"

"Zodiak? Entahlah, seingatku sih Aquarius… eh…"

"Ha?"

"Eh, salah. Maksudku Sagitarius."

"Ih Bapak, Sagitarius sama Aquarius kan beda jauh!" ucapku tersenyum. Bapak ikutan tersenyum. "Memangnya ulang tahun Bapak kapan?"

"Jan- maksudku Desember tanggal… 4… sepertinya."

"Kok sepertinya, sih? Yang pasti dong!"

"Iya. Itu."

Aku menusuk lengan Pak Guru dengan gemas. "Sifat Bapak yang agak aneh itu juga membuatku makin menyukai Bapak."

Pak Guru hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya dari tadi ia tidak menyimak perkataanku.

"Pak."

"Hmm?"

"Pak."

"Ya?"

"PAK GURU HIYAMA KIYOTERU!"

"IYA!? Kenapa kamu teriak, Nekomura?!"

"Habisnya dari tadi Bapak melamun aja, nggak nyimak perkataanku! Makanya jawabannya plin-plan. Kayaknya, sepertinya… ga konsen, ih! " kataku ingin sekali menggigit telinga pemuda itu hingga putus. Maafkan narasi yang kanibal ini.

"Eh, besok pelajaranmu berenang, kan?"

"Iya?" ucapku bingung dengan pertanyaan Pak Guru yang aneh itu. Ah! "Ja-jangan-jangan… Bapak mau melihatku pakai baju renang, ya!?" kataku panik sendiri. "Iiih, Bapak genit!"

"Eh, enggak kok, sungguh! Enggak!"

Dengan pose pura-pura seksi, aku menutup kedua dadaku dengan tangan. "Demi Bapak, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan berjuang."

"A-APA MAKSUDMU!? Aku tidak berkata begitu! Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ingin mengapa-apakan kamu!" kata Pak Guru dengan panik. Aku tertawa geli.

"Bapak lucu ya," ucapku di sela-sela tawa. "Aku hanya bercanda… tapi kalau itu mau Bapak…"

"Tidak tidak tidak mau tidak tidak!" tolak Pak Guru. Senyumanku mengembang makin lebar. Ah, stasiun sudah dekat. Sayang rasanya melepaskan Pak Guru begitu saja.

"Stasiun di sana Pak, saya pamit pulang," ucapku menundukkan kepala. Pak Guru tampak tersenyum, ah, betapa indahnya senyumannya itu.

"Hati-hati, Nekomura. Dan…" Bapak Guru mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis di atasnya. Ia langsung menyerahkan kertas itu kepadaku.

'_Kiyoteru Hiyama, 09-xxx-xxx-xx.'_

"Teleponlah aku jika kamu sudah sampai. Atau tulisan ini akan membantumu jika terjadi apa-apa."

Mataku berbinar.

"Terima kasih Pak! Terima kasih!" ucapku gembira. Aku harus menyimpan ini baik-baik. Aku berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Pak Guru. Tampak Pak Guru menatapku dari jauh dan menungguku masuk ke kereta yang tepat. Tuhan, ijinkanlah aku lebih lama lagi bersama Pak Guru. Aku terlalu menyukainya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Pak Guru," ucapku tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Pak Hiyama. Tampaknya ia biasa saja seperti sebelumnya. Aih, mungkin dia terlalu malu. "Pak, hari ini pelajaran renang jam pertama lho," godaku sebelum melewatinya. Tampak Pak Guru langsung menoleh ke arahku, dan aku menjulurkan lidah menganggunya. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah surat lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas beliau tanpa ia ketahui.

"Nekomura."

Deg. Aku berhenti. "Jika kamu punya waktu untuk menulis surat-surat ini, bagaimana jika memakai waktu tersebut untuk belajar Mathematika? Tesmu yang kemarin…" Pak Guru menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahku memucat.

"Ahhh… eee… sampai jumpa!" ucapku berlari memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Jangan berlarian di koridor sekolah!"

* * *

"Nekomura."

Aku bersamaan dengan Aoki menoleh ke sumber suara. Negawase Yuuma di sana. Ia menegurku! Ia menegurku! Kenapa dengan orang ini? Tenang saja, hanya Pak Guru yang ada di hatiku, huehehe…

"Ya?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: bertemu lagi dengan Sae Kiyomi di acara, SaeSite! Sae berterima kasih sebelumnya yang nunggu-nunggu fict lain tapi belum di update, hueheheh…

Kalian tau suatu rahasia? Sae ini maniak manga! Sae paling suka manga romansa hubungan MURID DAN GURU, makanya Sae buat fict ini. Sebenernya Sae pertama mau buat ini one shoot, eh malah keterusan. Mungkin bakal 2 chapter atau 3 chapter fict ini.

Lemon: selamat membaca Minna, maaf yang lain belum update. Dan tolong jangan nyampah-nyampah di sini ya, disini enggak terima sesi sampah menyampah.

Mitsuki: Lemon! Ngomongnya! Sopanan lah!

Nori: Chie-san, lapar… Lemon, lapar nih…

Sae: oh ya, happy birthday buat Kei-chan T Masoharu, itung itung lah fict ini untuk hadiah untukmu :p

Mitsuki: terakhir, RnR?

Sae: salam Vocaloid XD


End file.
